Sobrecalentado
by ultimobesomascometa
Summary: Sus sentimientos y pensamientos podía ser confusos o estresantes, pero nunca se comparaban a la agonía que sentía su cuerpo cada vez que, sin querer, durante los entrenamientos, el regreso a casa, los paseos, las peleas o la jornada escolar su cuerpo rozaba accidentalmente alguna parte del cuerpo de su prometida.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Ranma gimió en sus sueños. De nuevo soñaba con Akane, aunque no era ninguna sorpresa. Siempre soñaba con su prometida. Durante el día, podía deshacerse de sus pensamientos entrenando, corriendo por su vida o huyendo de sus enérgicas autoproclamadas prometidas; y es que si bien, no podía negarse los sentimientos que había desarrollado ya por cierta peliazul, sí podía engañar a su mente, aunque fueran unas horas. No es que no le agradara pensar en ella, amaba hacerlo; pero no ahora, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, con su padre durmiendo a un lado.

Era verdad, pocas veces había logrado demostrar lo que sentía: sus sentimientos y pensamientos podía ser confusos o estresantes, pero nunca se comparaban a la agonía que sentía su cuerpo cada vez que, sin querer, durante los entrenamientos, el regreso a casa, los paseos, las peleas o la jornada escolar su cuerpo rozaba accidentalmente alguna parte del cuerpo de su prometida.

 _Pervertido_

 _¿Cómo puedes ponerte así por una marimacho?_

Eran siempre los pensamientos que rodaban su cabeza. Constantemente, cuando aquellos roces llegaban a acontecer, estas dos frases lograban calmarlo y lo mantenían sereno como el buen Ranma Saotome debía ser. Sin embargo, todo era diferente cuando dormía. Su mente se encontraba libre y sin restricciones para hacer lo que le complaciera, y era entonces cuando Akane aparecía: su nívea piel tan suave al tacto, su bien formado cuerpo, el cual se encargaba de recorrer con la mirada cada vez que se distraía y los ojos a los que no podía ver directamente, pues sentía perderse y encontrarse al mismo tiempo y finalmente, siempre aparecía su sonrisa, la sonrisa de Akane era de esas que te hacen estremecer, elevarte hasta los cielos y arrojarte de nuevo por debajo del asfalto. Aun así, a Ranma lo volvía loco la voz de su prometida; una voz rasposa, sosegada y serena y cada vez que la escuchaba pronunciar su nombre le causaba un escalofrío que recorría, a través de su sangre, todo su cuerpo y terminaba con una acumulación de sensaciones en su entrepierna, sensaciones que liberaba cuando se duchaba.

Su situación se había convertido en algo común y esa noche no era la excepción; se removió en su futón y a pesar de ser una noche fresca las cobijas comenzaban a estorbarle. _Maldita Akane, ya me las pagará-_ la culpó- _si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadosa_ \- se sentó en la cama, resignado a que no dormiría hasta que encontrara la solución, esperó unos segundos y ya menos agitado recobró su postura inicial y se recostó de nuevo decidido a cerrar sus ojos y dormir como un bebé. Ninguna mujer y mucho menos Akane Tendo podía privarlo de sus quimeras.

El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él, pero las imágenes de su entrenamiento antes de dormir volvían a incautarse en su mente. Esa tarde, como cualquier otra, Akane le había pedido que entrenaran juntos, pues sentía que estaba perdiendo fuerza. Oh, error ¿qué acaso la chica no se percataba de las sensaciones que causaba en el cuerpo de su prometido?

La pobre víctima se encontraba fuera del dojo, absorto en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre la inmortalidad de los cangrejos, meditando en posición de loto, tan entrado en su interior que no percibió la figura femenina que se aproximaba hacia él. Akane se inclinó por detrás hasta quedar a la altura de sus orejas y con una voz severa, arrastrando sus palabras le dijo:

-Ranma Saotome- El pobre trenzudo pegó un brinco estremeciéndose hasta los huesos. Una cosa era que la pequeña de los Tendo dijera su nombre ya fuera para pedir su ayuda, golpearlo o llamarlo antes de salir de casa y otra era hacerlo, sin querer, de una forma tan sensual: el simple hecho de que lo llamara ya le gustaba, pero que dijera su nombre completo _le calentaba_.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, tonta?!- Se defendió más para ocultar su sonrojo que porque realmente tuviera ganas de pelear.

\- ¡Ay, ya no es para tanto! - Al parecer Akane tampoco tenía ánimos de dar riña- Quería pedirte que me ayudaras a entrenar un poco, ¿Sí, Raaaaaaanma?- Ranma había escuchado una vez por parte de su padre- más obligado que por gusto- que las mujeres hacían gestos inconscientes para dar a entender que gustaban de los hombres, como un coqueteo. Akane lo hacía: acomodaba su cabello, un poco sonrojada y sonriendo a medias. De repente algo hizo click en la cabeza de Ranma, recordó cuando Genma le comentó que el cabello para las mujeres era algo importante y que les gustaba que lo notaran. Qué si Ranma había notado el cabello de su prometida, no sólo eso, había guardado su aroma en su mente cuando llegaba a estar tan cerca de ella como para impregnarse de su esencia, lo había acariciado por la simple curiosidad de saber cómo se sentía, claro siempre fingiendo que la molestaba; y algunas veces lo había observado a los rayos del sol y a la luz de la luna, parecía que cambiaba dependiendo del momento del día. Hasta el cabello de la chica lo enloquecía, ya no tenía remedio: se había aclamado- aunque no lo admitiera- admirador de su prometida.

Si el hecho de escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Akane lo habían alterado de maneras inimaginables, el saber que ella coqueteaba inconscientemente con él, le avivaba el sentimiento de creerse importante.

-Que te ayude otro- dijo con desgana el azabache, disimulando los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. A Akane comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia.

-Vamos, Ranmaaaa, ayúdame- Su petición le había sonado al muchacho más como un ruego y ahí no podía resistirse, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de comenzar una discusión, optó por la salida más fácil: complacer a la chiquilla.

-Bien vamos.

La tarde de entrenamiento se había pasado rápido y sin ningún problema, todo marchaba según su curso, parecía que el día del chico iba a terminar sin ningún percance. No fue sino hasta que, sin intención alguna, Akane había quedado detrás de su entrenador y en un momento de desespero para derribarlo se había pegado a su espalda; restregando su cuerpo y sus pechos en la misma, con sus piernas plantadas en medio de las de Ranma que se encontraban abiertas como un compás. El pobre chico podía sentir no sólo el peso de Akane, sentía todo su cuerpo y sus brazos rodeando su musculoso torso; simplemente no pudo más y cayó, llevándose a su compañera con él, amortiguándole la caída.

Casi muere de un paro cuando sintió la respiración agitada de la peliazul sobre su cuello, su cuerpo revolviéndose y una pequeña risa que retumbaba en sus oídos acompañada de un sensual "Te tengo". Ranma ahogó un gemido y solamente sintió como Akane se levantaba del suelo para huir del dojo, dejándolo ahí: aturdido, cansado, embobado y caliente.

 _Pervertido._

La culpa, al igual que las imágenes de esa tarde no salían de su cabeza por más que se moviera entre las sábanas. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, por Dios, tantas veces que había practicado con Akane pero, en esa tarde estaba más sensible y emocional que otras; _joder_. Se volvió a acomodar y a cerrar sus ojos. Se imaginó a su chica, porque sí Akane Tendo era SU prometida, recostada sobre su cama, desnuda y pálida pero tersa, esas piernas que parecían seguir llamándole interminablemente, sus senos perfectamente moldeados y expuestos para él. Su sonrisa seductora pero tímida y sus labios con ese tono rosado que pronunciaban su nombre una y otra vez; los había saboreado. Se movió tanto en la cama como en el sueño. El chico soltó una especie de gemido con un gruñido y se dio la vuelta en su futón. Una mano se deslizó hacia abajo, debajo de las sábanas, pasando por sus pantalones cortos, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. La tomó y comenzó a acariciar. _Maldita sea_ \- se dijo antes de aumentar la velocidad de las fricciones.

* * *

 **Cortito, ¿eh? pues lo escribí durante un momento libre del trabajo así que si hay algún error, culpen a mi trabajo. No sé qué decir, sólo que estuve hablando con un compañero que es artista marcial sobre los tocamientos o situaciones bochornosas que se pueden dar durante los entrenamientos y en los ensayos de danza (en mi caso) y la idea se me vino a la cabeza y bueno, Ranma es un chico, claro que debe tener alguna que otra vez pensamientos locos, sobre todo si duerme en la misma casa que su prometida y todo eso. ¿Será después el turno de explorar las hormonas de Akane? No lo sé, tal vez. Por favor, déjenme un comentario, tiene mucho que no escribo y mucho menos de esta pareja; quiero saber si les gustó mi historia toda pedorra o no. Besos**.


	2. Chapter 2

**La verdad que no tengo excusa para esto que están a punto de leer. Sólo que querían ver a Akane desahogarse también.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin ganar ni un peso.**

* * *

Ranma simplemente no perdía las cosas. Era muy distraído, de eso nadie tenía duda, pero en cuanto a sus cosas, siempre sabía en dónde se encontraban; vivir viajando de un lado a otro, quedándose a dormir en medio del bosque, llevando sus pertenencias a donde quiera que fuera le habían desarrollado un instinto posesivo; siguiendo, lo que él consideraba, reglas de cárcel. Por lo tanto, cuando su camisa se perdió, volteó toda la habitación en busca de ella. Era esa camisa roja sin mangas, al estilo chino y una de sus favoritas. No pudo encontrarla en la canasta de la ropa sucia, ni en el tendedero colocado en el patio trasero y mucho menos preguntándole a Kasumi.

Esa tarde, Akane lo vio buscando por todas las habitaciones de la casa, a excepción de la de ella, pues la sola intención mandaría a su prometido a volar por los cielos.

-Perdí mi camisa- Soltó- ¿La has visto? Es la roja sin mangas.

-Te ayudo a buscarla- Se ofreció- ¿Ya la buscaste en el cuarto de Papá?

\- Ya busqué un millón de veces en todos lados, menos, claro está en tu santuario- Bromeó- Es mi favorita.

-La mía también- Admitió en un momento impulsivo, uno que hizo que se sonrojara- ¿No la habrás dejado en casa de una de tus prometidas? - Comenzó la riña para ocultar su insensatez.

La pelea se extendió varios minutos e interrumpió la búsqueda del tesoro. Ranma fue quien se rindió primero, pues la discusión pasó de un pequeño reproche a una prueba de ver quien hería al otro más profundo.

Akane la encontró al día siguiente en uno de los cajones del maestro Hapossai, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por las dos familias, quienes no dejaron de burlarse del maestro por dos días enteros. Pero Ranma no recordaba haberla botado por ahí y mucho menos pensaba que el maestro tuviera una nueva maña, no hasta donde él quería saber. A nadie parecía importarle el extraño suceso, sin embargo, cuando no pasó mucho tiempo para que desapareciera de nuevo Ranma comenzó a hacer sus conjeturas.

\- "Es la segunda vez que sucede, no lo entiendo"- Dijo el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza. Realmente le preocupaba que fuera él quien estaba más distraído de lo normal.

Culpable, Akane lo observó, el pobre usurpado tenía el entrecejo arrugado y un signo de interrogación plasmado en su cara- "¿Te molestarías si te dijera que la tomé?"- Dijo tímida.

"! ¿Qué, por qué diablos hiciste eso?!"- Furioso Ranma le apuntaba con el dedo- "¡Eres una pervertida!"

"¡Cállate, imbécil! Por si no sabes, la encontré tirada en el Dojo, toda sucia y arrugada, sólo la tomé para lavarla; ¡¿no puedes ni apreciar que hago algo lindo por ti?! ¡Te recuerdo que el pervertido aquí eres tú! - La peliazul le propinó un golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a volar fuera de la casa de los Tendo- ¡Mal agradecido!

De regreso a casa, ya recuperado, el ojiazul reflexionó sobre su actitud: últimamente se encontraba más estresado de lo normal, principalmente por culpa de Akane. La chica se estaba entrometiendo en sus sueños casi a diario y no precisamente en forma de pesadillas. Los desvelos analizando cada detalle de sus quimeras, los exámenes, las constantes peleas con los locos acosadores de la marimacho y sus otras prometidas podían ser los culpables de que no recordara dónde había dejado sus cosas. Se sintió mal por gritarle a la chica, tal vez ella sólo quería ayudarlo, tal vez finalmente se estaba esforzando por ser amable con él.

Ranma sospechaba principalmente de Akane, pero por más que intentaba buscarle lógica a su teoría no lo lograba. Ya había revisado, sin supervisión de la chica, las repisas de su cuarto, debajo de la cama y hasta dentro de las fundas de las almohadas y nada; además, le parecía tonto el pensar que la peliazul quisiera su camisa para algo, no tenía ningún motivo. Así que simplemente aceptó las desapariciones esporádicas de su camisa favorita, no había de otra.

Las sospechas de Ranma eran ciertas.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Akane desde la entrada de su casa, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. No obtuvo respuesta, así que curiosa se adentró a la casa- ¿Kasumi, Papá? - De nuevo el silencio- Qué raro, parece que no hay nadie.

Akane se adentró a la cocina para ver si Kasumi había dejado la comida hecha. Su hermana nunca dejaba la casa sin avisarle a los demás primero, así que pensó que tal vez había ido a comprar algunas cosas para la comida. La cena estaba preparada, parecía recién hecha pues las gotas de calor sobre las tapas de las ollas se habían hecho presentes. Akane palpó una de las ollas y notó que aún estaba algo caliente. _Perfecto_ \- pensó. Sin embargo, ese día no tenía mucha hambre. Las discusiones con Ranma parecían no cesar y a ella sólo lograban estresarla. Sabía bien el por qué ese día había peleado con su prometido más de lo normal, ya no era una chiquilla y la tensión sexual que existía entre ellos sólo se acrecentaba con el paso del tiempo. Akane también entendía que su cuerpo no estaba al tanto de la situación extraña de su compromiso. A él sólo le interesaba reproducirse con quien, para ella y para su anatomía, era la mejor opción.

Ella entendía también que no sólo era el deseo reprimido que luchaba por escapar de su cuerpo, de igual manera los sentimientos la comían por dentro y la única forma de dejarlos florecer que no la comprometían a nada era gritarle al causante de sus deseos más profundos. Ranma no era muy amable con ella, así que le resultaba fácil encontrar esa salida y le funcionaba, la mayoría de las veces; sin embargo, cuando él se acercaba demasiado a ella, cuando la tomaba en sus brazos, le hacía algún comentario- muy raro en él- lindo o le ayudaba en los quehaceres después de clases, Akane no podía controlar a su cuerpo. No entendía por qué por más que se quería convencer a sí misma de que no sentía nada por cierto trenzudo, su cuerpo decía otra cosa. Ranma le causaba todo tipo de sensaciones: estremecimiento, excitación, agitación y – aunque él ni enterado estaba- placer.

Para Akane hoy era uno de esos días en que las peleas no habían sido suficiente catarsis, su cuerpo le pedía el suave toque de las manos de su prometido, aunque fuera accidental; el cosquilleo que la voz del chico le hacía sentir en su nuca cuando le hablaba por detrás para asustarla. Ay Ranma, si tan sólo supiera que el brinco que pegaba la chica cada vez que él pretendía molestarla no era de enojo o miedo. Sus labios anhelaban probar los de su prometido; besarlos, morderlos, explorarlos y lamerlos. Odiaba sentirse así por él y más odiaba no estar segura si a él le afectaba igual su presencia.

Akane no pudo más, sabía que el menor de los Saotome sospechaba de ella, pero no le interesaba ya. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentirlo indirectamente qué más da, olerlo, disfrutar de él. Se abrió paso por el pasillo para llegar al cuarto del pelinegro, una vez ahí tomó de uno de los cajones, la camisa favorita del muchacho. Y, como si del peor crimen se tratase, Akane corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Se desprendió de su uniforme y en su lugar se colocó la camisa de Ranma. Olía a él, no a su perfume, a su esencia, simplemente a Ranma. Inhaló con fuerza y dejó escapar un suspiro. Paso sus dedos por la tela, imaginándose que a quien tocaba era al chico: su torso bien formado que tantas veces había visto desnudo. Sí, aunque a ella le costara admitirlo, Ranma tenía un cuerpo muy varonil que despertaría suspiros a quien lo viera y ella se sentía afortunada de verlo en casa cada que a su prometido le importaba poco el pudor.

Después, se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa, haciéndose caricias arriba y abajo en todo su torso. Se detuvo en sus pechos, los acarició tiernamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra se acercaba la prenda a su nariz para aspirar de nuevo, ese dolor embriagante a su futuro esposo. Sus pezones se endurecieron y los pellizcó son sus dedos, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo. Soltó un gemido de placer; sí tal vez no era Ranma quien le hacía las caricias, pero pensar en él mientras le ofrecía una ofrenda de paz a su cuerpo, le excitaba lo suficiente.

Con los labios secos, Akane se detuvo un momento para pensarlo mejor. Tal vez estaba mal hacerlo, sentía que en parte estaba insultando la integridad de Ranma. A punto de detenerse, su ser irracional la convenció de que la culpa era únicamente de él. Decidida paseo sus manos por el interior de sus piernas, formando figuras por toda la piel expuesta. Dirigió su palma hacia su entrepierna y se sintió húmeda. ¿Qué pensaría el muchacho de saber lo que provocaba en ella? No quería ni imaginárselo.

Palpó primero y un gemido inconsciente se escapó de sus labios. Se deshizo de sus pantaletas a gran velocidad e introdujo un primer dedo. -¡Ranma!- gimió y prosiguió a introducir otro. Las caricias comenzaban a aumentar a medida que Akane pronunciaba el nombre de su prometido. Poco le importaba si alguien le escuchaba ya, su mente no estaba en Nerima, ni en su casa, ni en su habitación; estaba con Ranma. Ya no le interesaba si alguien la encontraba o si descubrían la camisa en su habitación, de todas formas, ya sospechaban de ella. Ahora sólo quería dedicarse a explorar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos, aferrarse al objeto que le hacía sentir que el chico estaba ahí con ella. Akane se sentía llegar al éxtasis así que, con el dedo pulgar de su única mano libre, comenzó a masajear su clítoris. Gemía el nombre del chico como un mantra, una anáfora, un acertijo. Ni siquiera la tocaba y ya la volvía loca. Con un fuerte espasmo en las paredes vaginales, Akane llegó al orgasmo.

\- ¡Ya llegué, Akane! - Anunció Ranma desde la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Su prometida dormía con su camisa favorita puesta.

* * *

 **Esta cortito, lo sé pero lo acabo de escribir ahora que me enfermé y me quedé sin ir a mis clases de danza. Perdón los errores o las incongruencias la fiebre me tiene loquis ¡uuuuuuh!**

 **Btw, Amo esa camisa de Ranma y la usa muy poco. La verdad, quise que Akane fuera más especifica al momento de acariciarse; me parece más de ella.**

 **Díganme que les pareció, ¿sí?**

 **Bjs.**


End file.
